La reina que necesita el rey
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tea y Yugi ahora están saliendo juntos, les va muy bien y siempre aprovechan la oportunidad para divertirse y detener villanos por medio de los duelos. Pero ambos llegan a un punto en que deben dar un paso más en su relación, y Tea es quien toma la iniciativa en ese sentido. Oneshot con lemmon.


He aquí la respuesta a una petición que sinceramente me encantó. En estos rincones donde sobreabunda el yaoi y es muy complicado dar con una historia YuixTea, y ni se diga de otras parejas no yaoi (hasta ahora creo ser el único que ha escrito algo yuri por aquí, pues por ahora no he tenido suerte en encontrar algo así en español, pero eso ya es otro tema). En fin, empecemos, y espero que nadie diga nada con respecto a que esto choca de alguna manera con el final de la película, que también yo la vi, pero como no soy Takahashi, pues lo hago a mi modo :p.

**La reina que necesita el rey**

Ya hace aproximadamente un mes que Yugi y Tea empezaron a salir juntos, se encontraban en cualquier punto, ya no como amigos que se preparaban para alguna aventura extraña en ciudad Domino, sino como una pareja como tal. No les había ido nada mal desde entonces, si así encontraban un auténtico descanso de duelos que tuvieran algún tipo de riesgo, que de eso seguía había habiendo al menos una vez por semana, y las citas resultaban bastante agradables para compensar las experiencias que algunos de esos duelos dejaban.

Joey, Duke, Bakura y Tristán se contentaron mucho por Yugi, confesándole que siempre habían creído que ambos terminarían juntos, y Yugi no podía hacer menos que ruborizarse ante ello, pero también se alegraba por el apoyo de sus amigos. Tea había demostrado en todo ese tiempo ser una chica con una maravillosa personalidad y que no dudaba un solo segundo en apoyarlo en lo que sea. Su compañía le alegraba, sus palabras endulzaban sus días, su mano llegaba a hacerlo olvidar cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. Realmente era la persona que necesitaba para compartir su vida.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en un acuario, contemplando las distintas criaturas que se encontraban en la exhibición especial de aquel día. También tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un par de duelos que Mako había tenido contra Weevil y Rex, venciéndolos para luego saludar a la feliz pareja.

Cabe destacar que, pese al tiempo transcurrido, Yugi seguía ostentando el título de rey de los duelos. Nadie había conseguido poner fin a aquellos logros que Atem había empezado a su lado, puesto que Yugi había hecho un grandioso trabajo defendiéndolos en todos los torneos en que había participado. El rey de los duelos a veces le parecía un título algo ostentoso, pero nada podía hacer cuando resultaba ser, efectivamente, el mejor duelista del momento.

─ Todavía hoy en día siguen tratándote con un tremendo respeto, casi me atrevo a decir que veneración ─ señala Tea al momento de salir del acuario.

─ Estás exagerando, Tea ─ responde Yugi ruborizado ─. No, es que en todo este tiempo que me he dedicado a los duelos he hecho buenos amigos, y Mako está entre ellos. No creo que sea tan así como dijiste.

─ Tan humilde como siempre, majestad ─ Tea hace una reverencia exagerada mientras se ríe ─. Por cierto, Yugi ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa? He alquilado algunas películas bastante interesantes que me recomendaron unas compañeras de mis módulos de baile.

─ Claro, no le veo el problema a acompañarte.

Tea sonríe y toma la mano de Yugi con suavidad. No se atrevía a comentar nada, pero la verdad es que ya ambos habían llegado un punto, tanto en su relación como en su vida, en que era importante dar aquel siguiente paso que les permitiera avanzar y así, posiblemente, sentar cabeza de cara al futuro. Pensar en ello cimbraba a Tea desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sólo esperaba que Yugi estuviera de acuerdo con su idea.

* * *

**Casa de Tea**

Gracias a los ingresos que había hecho como bailarina amateur y el financiamiento que estaba recibiendo a través de su beca, Tea había conseguido el dinero necesario para hacerse con un apartamento propio para vivir. Era un sitio algo pequeño, pero también resultaba cómodo y apacible, y esas sensaciones resultaban ser compartidas por Yugi. Eso sumaba muchos puntos para Tea, puesto que quería empezar bien para así estar segura de terminar maravillosamente.

─ ¿Quieres tomar asiento? Voy a hacer algo de té.

─ De acuerdo ─ Yugi se dirige al sofá y mira algunas fotos ─. ¡Wow! No sabía que tenías estas fotos, Tea.

─ Llevo bastante tiempo guardándolas. Algunas de ellas incluso incluyen al faraón cuando nos acompañaba.

─ Ya veo. Pues te digo que realmente te has esmerado, y me alegra que lo hicieras.

En efecto, algunas fotos tenían a Atem junto a los demás, mientras que en otras era Yugi quien figuraba. Cualquiera que fuese el que apareciese, no se podía negar que cada una de las instantáneas tenían recuerdos y sentimientos implícitos, implicando a todos sus amigos y a ellos mismos. En eso Tea aparece con el té. O había sido bastante rápida, o Yugi se había dejado absorber por sus recuerdos. Como sea, era el momento de disfrutar del momento.

─ Mmm, está delicioso, Tea ¿Qué clase de té es?

─ Es té de manzana, y te agradezco que sepas contemplar mi esfuerzo para hacerlo ─ Tea también bebe un poco de té y se permite saborearlo un rato ─. Es genial que estemos en un momento tan tranquilo como este ¿No lo crees, Yugi?

─ Es cierto. Es una lástima que no tengamos muchos más momentos así, o por lo menos más momentos en que los duelos tengan amistad y risas en lugar de vidas de por medio.

Era algo muy cierto, pero ese no era el momento más idóneo para hablar de duelos. Tea tenía un plan en mente, y para llevarlo a cabo quería hablar primero con su novio. Sabía que, pese a su edad, Yugi podría ser todavía algo inocente, pero para eso estaba ella para guiarlo, siempre y cuando estuviera de acuerdo, aparte que él ya debería ser consciente de ciertas cosas, y que tendría que estar preparado una vez llegado el momento.

─ ¿Sabes que hay otras razones para haberte invitado, aparte de simplemente ver las películas que te prometí? ─ Yugi se muestra algo sorprendido, pero luego cae en cuenta, evidenciándolo con el rubor que manifiesta ─ No pasa nada, Yugi. Si crees que estoy siendo algo brusca al hablar contigo de esto justo ahora, podríamos ir más lento, ¿no crees?

─ No hace falta, Tea ─ le responde Yugi con un tono serio ─. S-sí entiendo lo que quieres decir, y me parece bien que digas algo así, pero sé cómo hacer algo así, y no estoy seguro de ser capaz de...

Tea se ríe divertida. Ver a Yugi mostrarse tan tímido era una verdadera experiencia, desde todo punto de vista. El joven no dudaba en darle a entender que tenía sus dudas e inseguridades, y eso hablaba mucho de la confianza que le tenía a Tea. No podía ser de otra manera, después de tantos años de conocerse.

─ No te preocupes, Yugi. Para eso estamos los dos, para complementarnos mutuamente en lo que nos haga falta. También es la primera vez para mí, así que... ─ ahora Tea también se pone roja, pero no iba a ceder, habiendo llegado tan lejos y decidido llegar hasta el final ─ Bueno, creo que podríamos empezar ¿No crees?

─ ¿Y-y cómo es que podríamos empezar? ─ suelta Yugi algo asustado.

─ No creo que haya un método fijo para algo así, especialmente cuando lo hacemos por primera vez ─ responde Tea algo pensativa ─. Una vez pregunté sobre qué hacer, fue algo tonto de mi parte hacer algo así, pero de todas maneras me dijeron que sólo teníamos que dejarnos llevar, que una vez que estemos en ello, nuestros cuerpos nos dirán lo que debemos hacer.

Yugi no entendía del todo lo que su novia había querido decir, pero no tuvo oportunidad para pedirle una explicación a su novia, debido a que ésta lo besa de manera apasionada. Tea deseaba hacerlo con su novio, y Yugi no tenía ninguna razón para resistirse ni decir que no, sólo algo de nerviosismo por hacer algo que le era completamente nuevo.

Por unos instantes el silencio se apodera del apartamento de Tea. No se escuchaba nada, y cualquiera que no se percatara de la presencia de ambos besándose pensaría que el sitio estaba completamente solo. Tea hace que Yugi caiga sobre el sofá y se coloca a sí misma arriba de él. Vuelve a besarlo, estando ella al mando de lo que estaban haciendo, y de ese modo procede a desvestirlo al cabo de un rato. Ella misma se quita también su camiseta, quedando así su torso en sostén. Era la primera vez que Yugi la veía así, y no podía evitar sonrojarse ante aquello. Tea sonríe, dejando de lado cualquier pena que pudiera sentir.

─ ¿Te gusta, Yugi?

─ T-tus pechos... son bonitos, Tea.

─ Me alegra escuchar eso de ti. Nunca me había sentido del todo segura de que te gustaran ─ Tea se acerca un poco más a Yugi y toma sus manos ─ ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?

─ E-está bien...

Las manos de Yugi rodean el torso de Tea, procediendo a desabrochar su sostén lenta y tímidamente. Fue imposible no ver cómo el busto de Tea rebota al momento en que está libre de la prenda, y eso hizo que el rostro de Yugi estuviera todavía más rojo. Era una vista exageradamente tentadora, y una de las manos de Yugi termina por apretar uno de esos pechos.

─ Mghhh...

─ E-ehhh... ¿He sido demasiado brusco? ─ dice Yugi preocupado.

─ N-no... La verdad es que gustó, Yugi. Sigue apretándolos, disfruta de ello, que yo ya lo estoy haciendo.

El visto bueno era lo que Yugi necesitaba para atreverse a intentarlo una vez más, sintiendo con ambas manos la suavidad de aquellos pechos grandes que Tea tenía. Hacerlo lo excitaba, no podía evitarlo. Tea siente que, bajo su falda, un bulto proveniente de su novio estaba golpeando su entrepierna. Le alegra saberlo, pues sabía que ella era capaz de despertar deseo de parte de Yugi. Era más de lo que hubiera esperado antes, y ahora estaba más y más inspirada para seguir.

─ ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Yugi, hay algo duro debajo de tu pantalón ─ señala, fingiendo inocencia ─. Se siente cálido, y seguramente esté alegre ¿Te importaría que le eche un vistazo?

Yugi le indica en un gesto a Tea que puede hacerlo si gusta, Tea entonces, sin moverse de donde estaba para que Yugi pudiera seguir apretando a placer sus pechos, procede a remover con cuidado el pantalón de su novio, descubriendo al final su miembro. No era muy grande, pero era de Yugi, y eso era lo que a Tea le importaba. A ella le interesaba hacerlo con Yugi, sin importarle los demás detalles que estuvieran implicados.

Finalmente se aleja de él, y entonces se acerca a aquel pene y lo agarra con ambas manos para empezar a frotarlo. Yugi suelta unos gemidos de sorpresa y excitación, demasiado obvios para que Tea pudiera pensar que era otra cosa, por lo que sigue frotando con tranquilidad. Le emocionaba ver cómo aquel falo crecía hasta alcanzar su máximo tamaño, que igual seguía sin ser nada especialmente sorprendente. Daba igual, y Tea empieza a lamerlo. Yugi la deja ser, sintiendo cómo la boca de Tea lo cubría completamente, llegando hasta el fondo sin demasiados problemas, y de vez en cuando usa su lengua para rozar un poco sus bolas. Todo era nuevo, y Tea se dejaba guiar por los gestos de Yugi para seguir, siempre queriendo cerciorarse de hacerlo bien, y podía ver que sí lo hacía, lo cual le alegraba.

El tacto de esa rasposa lengua recorriendo toda la longitud de su falo hacía que Yugi tuviera sensación con las que nunca antes había experimentado. Era una emoción y un éxtasis que nada tenía que ver con los duelos, pero que aun así le estaba encantando. Al dejar de sentir la boca de Tea recorrer su miembro de largo a largo, Yugi baja la mirada por un momento, cuando nota que Tea se terminaba de desnudar. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa que Yugi supo identificar muy bien.

─ ¿A-al final lo vamos a hacer?

─ Sí, lo vamos a hacer ─ es la resuelta respuesta de Tea ─. Tal vez no te lo parezca, pero de verdad estoy muy nerviosa con todo esto, pero quiero hacerlo.

─ Lo sé. También yo me siento... Sólo quiero que esto salga bien, no quiero cometer ningún error.

─ No te preocupes por eso. Lo único de lo que hay que preocuparse es de cuando empecemos. Una vez que ya lo tengamos, el resto será un paseo para nosotros.

Yugi sonríe ante las palabras de aliento de su novia. Así no había ninguna razón para detenerse ante las dudas, y al ver que Tea se ponía en posición, él la agarra de las caderas para así ayudarla, mientras que ella posicionaba bien el pene de Yugi para que entrase sin ningún contratiempo. Entra, y entonces Tea va bajando poco a poco, sabiendo que el glande de Yugi estaba por alcanzar la barrera final que determinaba la castidad de la castaña. Había escuchado que atravesar la barrera podía producir algo de dolor, y más especialmente cuando es todavía muy joven, pero que a la edad adulta la barrera era un poco más delicada y podría doler un poco menos, pero igual estaba en una situación muy importante, y Yugi iba a concretar esa primera vez, algo demasiado importante como para tomárselo a la ligera.

Tomando aire profundamente y cerrando los ojos, Tea reúne toda su determinación y sus pensamientos de que todo iría bien, y entonces termina de bajar de golpe. Tal vez no fue una buena idea, pues el dolor sufrido hace que suelte un gritito que no consigue reprimir. Yugi se sienta con preocupación, viendo que, aparte del grito, unas pequeñas lágrimas surgen en el bello rostro de Tea.

─ ¿Estás bien? Podemos pararlo por el momento si quieres...

─ Sólo permíteme respirar un poco, Yugi ─ le responde Tea ─. Un tantito de dolor no va a empañar mi primera vez, y menos siendo contigo, Yugi.

Era evidente que la determinación de Tea por seguir hasta el final no disminuía sin importar qué, así que Yugi no ve otra alternativa que esperar unos cuantos segundos, prosiguiendo solamente cuando Tea le indica sentirse lista para continuar.

Los primeros movimientos, como cabría esperar, resultan torpes, tímidos y lentos, teniendo que explorar un poco el terreno para luego tomar algo más de confianza, pero igual a ambos les estaba causando un indescriptible placer. Tea abrazaba la cabeza de Yugi para hundirla entre sus pechos. Las manos de Yugi tímidamente se dirigen al trasero de Tea, y al llegar le sujeta las nalgas con sutileza, más que nada para hacer parte en la guía de los movimientos que ambos hacían. Ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, ya habían hecho bastante como para retractarse en lo más mínimo de lo que estaban haciendo.

Ambos se iban desinhibiendo a pasos acelerados. Estaban disfrutando lo que estaban haciendo, aparte que estaban agarrándole el truco rápidamente. Aquello realmente no había sido tan complicado como habían creído antes de intentarlo. Yugi ahora estaba chupando los pezones de Tea, por insistencia de ella misma. Podía sentir las uñas de su pareja clavarse suavemente por su espalda, a la vez que escuchaba con total nitidez sus gemidos que iban a la par del vaivén de la penetración, y escuchar aquello lo excitaba bastante y lo incitaba a moverse más rápido debajo de Tea. Los pechos de Tea también se movían y rebotaban al son de aquellos movimientos, dando una imagen enormemente erótica, golpeando con suavidad el rostro de Yugi y dando mayor fuerza a su excitación.

─ E-esto es increíble... No aguantaré mucho más, Tea...

─ No te preocupes, Yugi. Si vas a venirte, puedes hacerlo adentro...

Eso era todo lo que Yugi necesitaba escuchar. Se mueve un poco más mientras aprieta el trasero de Tea, tomando más presencia en los movimientos de caderas de ambos, acelerando por el impulso que le imponía la cercanía del clímax, y finalmente llega a ese punto. Ambos lanzan unos gritos ahogados que se combinan al momento de resonar en aquel apartamento. Ahora sí podían decir que habían tenido sexo, y por primera vez en general para ambos. Estaban contentos por que esa primera vez fuera entre ellos, y también estaban jadeantes, como si acabaran de llegar corriendo. Tea se deja caer sobre Yugi, haciendo que se recostara en el sofá. Él la abraza con todo su cariño, como si la protegiera de algo, y ella le dirige una mirada nublada y llena de deseo y amor.

─ Eso ha sido... mágico. Te amo, Yugi.

─ Y yo a ti, Tea ─ ambos se miran a los ojos para besarse brevemente ─. Ha sido un poco vergonzoso, y definitivamente no querría intentarlo con nadie más, pero se sintió muy bien. Te agradezco la iniciativa, Tea.

Vuelven a besarse con renovada pasión. Tenían todavía bastante tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo, para estar allí e intentarlo nuevamente. Era algo nuevo en la forma en que ellos interactuaban, y era algo exclusivo entre ellos.

─ Una cosa, Yugi ─ dice Tea antes de intentar una segunda ronda ─. Ya que ahora llegamos a este punto, y sabiendo que tú eres el rey de los duelos, ¿será que yo termine quedando como la reina?

─ Eso sí que es gracioso ─ dice Yugi sonriendo ─. Puede que suene tonto para los demás, pero yo creo que sería lo justo. Si yo soy rey, tú vienes a ser la reina. Así lo veo, y me fascina la idea.

Ambos sonríen y vuelven a besarse. Ahora sí que podían empezar con la segunda ronda, y lo harían completamente seguros de que mejorarían lo hecho en la primera.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Creen que debí poner en alguna parte de la historia la cara zukulenta de Joey? Nah, para otro momento, sin duda. Espero que les haya gustado este OS, que de verdad sentía que hacía algo de falta ¡Abajo el yaoi! Ok no, pero igual sigo pensando que las fujoshis son omnipresentes en YuGiOh, tantos en los fanfics como en los doujins.

Hasta otra


End file.
